It's Dare
by Midnightxtal
Summary: Murdoc goes on an adventure outside of Kong one day and becomes infatuated with a strange woman. He begins to see her more often and eventually ends up not being the cranky old bastard he is. Will this be his demise? Murdoc X OC. Phase 2. COMPLETED.
1. Meeting

**Author's note: This is the first Gorillaz's fanfic, and it is written for Murdoc's point of view, but it switches it up every once in a blue moon. Muds's attitude throughout the entire thing may be very obscured from what he actually acts like, but I'm a firm believer in he's different behind closed doors. So enjoy!**

The light creeked in as the wind blew through the ragged curtains of Kong. 2D and Noodle lay strewn across the couch. Stuart had been watching zombie movies all night when Noodle had wanted to join in, and they had passed out around 5. Murdoc was in the kitchen snoring as the bottle of alcohol in his hand slowly emptied onto the floor. Russell looked around at his crazy bandmates and smirked, throwing a blanket over the pair on the couch and taking the bottle from Murdoc's hand. He cleaned the mess up from the floor and started to make breakfast.

Slowly but surely Murdoc began to stur behind him at the table, grumbling as he grabbed his head in a hangover. Little Noodle sleepily walked into the kitchen, spilling out random Japanese jibberish, eventually laying her head onto the table in a soft sleep. 2D yawned loudly from the couch and stretched out as he walked into the old kitchen. It wasn't long before the smell of cigarettes flooded the kitchen as the singer and bassist lit up, helping the wake up process. Russell sat down the plates of food and watched as they slowly started to all eat it up.

Murdoc was the first to leave once he realized that he barely had two sips of rum left in the bottle that had leaked. The green man walked through the halls of Kong, yawning and scratching his bare chest with his long cracked nails. He tossed the empty bottle on the floor and walked into the big bathroom, washing up for the day's plans. He put on his usual black attire and watched as the golden inverted cross swam down the fabric of his sweater and settles right above his belt. He looked at himself in the mirror and grunted, walking off.

Last night in his usual drunken mess he had decided that he needed to go into town to get better glasses. Ones that wouldn't shatter if dropped from a table. No. He needed something sturdy enough to survive his sloppiness once the alcohol started to flow. He quickly made his way to the garage and into the Geep, speeding off through the graveyard.

He dodged people, screamed at ones in the crosswalk, and went through some illegal turns until he ended up at a dining ware dealer. Murdoc hopped out of the Geep, not bothering to turn it off and took out a flask, already starting his consumption for the day. The store was nice. All sorts of fancy china decorated the walls, elegant glasses were lined in neat rows. Murdoc stopped in front of one, picking up the thick scotch glass. He looked it over, making note of how it was basically the only one that didn't look like it would be found at a tea party.

"Might I help you?" a bell of a voice rang in his left ear. The satinist turned his head, expecting to see an eye sore. He had learned from bar escapades in the town to not judge appearances off of a voice. You might just wake up to an irish man-woman. Instead he was greeted by a pair of bright milk blue eyes. It took him a second to gather himself before he could re-pickup the glass he had been inspecting. She smiled at him, showing off a set of perfectly straight pearly whites. This surprised him, seeing as most of the UK didn't care for dental hygiene as far as he knew. "Are you thinking of getting this set?" she placed a small, thin hand onto the scoth glass.

Murdoc looked down, noticing the chipped black nail polish on her tiny fingernails, grinning. " 'Yah love, I'll be taking these," he put on his seductive smile. She nodded and motioned for him to follow her to the counter. He set the glass down and his smile grew wider as he watched her hips sway from side to side. She was a small built guilt, probably only about 5'2. However, her body was perfectly hourglass shaped. His long tongue swiped over his lips, and he lowly cackled to himself as she walked behind the counter and pulled out a laminated sheet and an order form.

"How many will you have?" she looked up at him from the paper she was writing on. "Uh-uh...," he stumbled over his words. Shit. What in the bloody hell were they talking about again? Oh right. The glasses! "I'll take 50 darlin'," he smiled so that his sharp teeth were visible. He expected her to cringe or at least flinch when she got a good look at his chompers. Unexpectedly she smiled back at him, giggling as she scribbled down his order. "And this order is made out to?" she asked just as he was peering down and noticed the name tag labeled Abegael. "Murdoc," he looked her in the eyes," Murdoc Niccals."

Abegael paused for a second, looking up at him. Then began to sing a little verse in another language. Murdoc had no idea what language she had spoken, but he would know that tune anywhere. He cackled lowly as he realized she had sung the chorus to El Manana. " Well well well, not from around here? That's rare," he tapped the counter. "Norway," she replied happily as she finished his order form and stapled it together under the counter. "So Mr. Niccals.. what is a gentleman of your social class doing in a place like this?" she whipped her hand around to motion the decoratives of the store.

Murdoc didn't know quite what to say. Usually he was the one asking the questions.. making the other feel on the spot. "I have my reasons," he replied," I could ask you the same thing miss Abegael." He flipped his pointed tongue over his bottom lip, feeling anticipation in what she might say back. "Well," she looked down at the shiny golden cross, and reached her hand out to touch it, looking up into his mismatched eyes. "I guess that's my little secret," she gave him a wicked smile before tugging the cross and forcing his lips onto her's.

At first Murdoc was about to yank away, until he felt her tongue slowly creep into his mouth. He had been so surprised at the actions just made, that he hadn't even gotten the chance to make the first move. Quickly he reached his long green arms over the counter and tangled his hands into her thick black mess of curls. He felt her tense up and tug on the necklace harder, making him press harder and harder into their kissing.

A bell rang as an older couple walked into the front of the store. Abegael quickly nipped his lip, and Murdoc felt a small trickle of blood go down his chin and she licked the blood off her lips and walked to the other customers. He stood there for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. What had just happened? Whatever it was, he liked it. Aside from the whores he had shagged, nobody had ever made the first move. He wiped the blood on his shirt sleeve, feeling his lip start to bruise and swell.

Murdoc pulled the hood of his sweater up, not able to find the girl. The bell tinkled as he walked out, and pulled the flask out of his pocket. He lit a cigarette and jumped into his Geep, speeding away. He didn't know who Abegael was or what it was about her, but was determined to find out.

**Thank you for reading! R&R please C:  
**


	2. Hello Kong

**Author's note: this chapter is quite a bit longer than the first. Just as a heads up things are going to get graphic and quickly. If you don't like MurdocXoc then gtfo please and thank you. 3 **

Murdoc walked into Kong studios, beer in hand. Nothing helped ease his feelings of rage towards his bandmates like alcohol. 2D and Noodle popped out behind the door when it was opened, screaming. The green man choked on his beer and dropped the bottle, busting it. "Goddamnit dullard!" he screamed through his teeth, looking around at an empty room. He spotted Russell running and searching through everything. Damn dullards, all of them! Playing stupid kiddy games.

It had been four days since he had ordered his glasses, and he was beginning to get impatient with it. He didn't like this overwhelming feeling of not being in control of a situation... or was he just afraid to talk to the girl? Hell no! He was Murdoc fucking Niccals; and what he wanted he would get! Realizing how pathetic heed been about the situation he immediately hopped into his Geep, and raced downtown.

When he arrived at the store he found Abegael outside locking the doors. Snow had just begun to fall, and it speckled her black mane. She turned around to see Murdoc giving his toothy grin. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a devilish undertone. She walked up to the Geep, shivering just a tiny bit when he threw her his jacket. She quickly put it on, her long mane hanging out in large curls. "No, nowhere particular. Maybe the pub," she said as she tucked her hands into the warm pockets.

"Well hop in love. As a matter of fact I happen to be heading there meself," he patted the seat next to himself. She put the sleeves over her hands and slowly climbed in, making sure that her skirt didn't ride up or one of her heels break. "Hold on love," he sang out before he sped off. She let out a tiny scream and smashed herself against him, wrapping her tiny arms around his.

Murdoc looked down at her tiny figure curled up and pressed hard against him, as tiny tufts of snow fell on the both of them. The bar lights shone through the darkening night sky. He brushed the snow out of his hair and much to her surprise, picked Abegael up and sat her down on the ground. She straightened up her dress and walked in next to Murdoc. She shivered as the heat him them and settled herself on a bar stool next to the counter. "Bacardi on the rocks, light on the ice," she ordered.

"Well well well, a skilled drinker I see?" he cackled as he put an order in for his rum. They both received their drinks. Murdoc watched as she took a drink and left a pink lip print on the glass. He looked her over. She was wearing a pair of black stilettos, black stockings with a fitted low-cut black dress. Her black mane was a mess of fluffy curls. She had red lipstick covering her big pouty lips. Minimal eyeliner lined the lids of her babydoll milk blue eyes. His black zip-up jacket hung off of her arms, showing the vast milky pale skin. He licked his lips at the sight.

"So Abegael," he said as he sipped his rum," when are you going to get around to telling me about Norway and your reason for being here?" She smiled and ran a black nailed finger around the rim of her glass. "Well Mr. Niccals if you must know. A marriage." Murdoc choked on his next sip of rum, pounding himself ont he chest and then gulping down another drink. "You're to be married darlin'?" he asked quietly. "Was," she wiggled a finger at him," that is until..." she put her fingers in quotations," disappeared from home." She winked at him, laughing to herself and smiling.

Thank god, he thought to himself. He would have been disappointed if he had been chasing after something that liked attachments. Though that wouldn't ave stopped him from making his "moves". Nonono, he had bedded many soon-to-be brides. If there was one thing that was true, it was that Murdoc Niccals was a very experienced man. He wasn't a picky person when it came to these type of things. Though.. he looked her over one more time. It didn't mean he didn't have any preferences. Abegael was a beauty, there wasn't a lie about that.

But the tricky thing was. Was she a beauty that he cold get into his bed? Of course! He was Murdoc fucking Niccals after all. Lady killer. "You seem to be in some deep thought Mr. Niccals," she smiled as she looked into her glass and ran a finger around the top rim of her dress. What a little tease! "Just admiring your beauty darlin'," he sipped at his drink once again. She caught him taking another sip of his drink and grabbed at his necklace, tracing the shape of it. "Like it?" he mused at her adrmiration of the necklace. "Very much," she replied," I have one myself on my ankle."

"Oh do you," he gave her that seductive grin again. She nodded," take me home and I might just show you. That's all it took, those simple words to get him to hop up off the barstool. Finally he would be getting what he wanted in the first place. Abegael quickly followed him out of the door and into his Geep. She wipe snow off of the seat, retaking her place curling up in his arm. Murdoc quickly started the engine, heading for Kong.

The cemetary looked beautiful covered in snow with the moon out. Murdoc pulled into the garage, jumping out to get drinks for the two. Abegael didn't know what to do, so she followed the door that seemed to lead inside of the house. The hallways were dark and the floorboards we old and greyed. She heard noise and the sound of people arguing. The voice of an older man and younger girl. Surely Murdoc didn't have kids? She walked towards the noise down the creeky hallways of Kong studios. Eventually she came into the living room, seeing the tv popped up on some horror flick.

A blue headed figure rose up off the ground. "Awm a zowmbee Noods, yew betta run!" he put his hands up and she watched as a little girl pounced on him from ontop of the tv and scream in a foreign language. Japanese maybe? Her ex fiance had been a Japanese man. She watched as they rolled around, until they noticed her in the doorway. "Toodee!" the girl yelled, pointing at Abegael. 2D looked up to see her standing in the doorway. She was light enough to be a ghost. There were weird things at Kong, he would doubt there was a ghost or two. "Well allo there darlin'," he asked

Abegael slowly raised a hang to wave at the pair. 2D looked at her, noticing the jacket she was wearing. Murdoc's name was scribbled in white paint at the bottom of it. "Ay, wot are yew doin' wiff Muds jacket on?" he was confused. Once he had "borrowed" the bassists jacket. That earned him a good black eye. Murdoc walked through the kitchen holding tall glasses and bottles of alcohol. "Stop pestering the poor girl faceache. She's here with me," Murdoc sneered. Noodle looked at 2D and they both abruptly left the room, knowing what Murdoc intended to do with people everytime he brought one home. They definitely didn't want to be there to witness the actions.

Murdoc turned off the television, letting only the moonlight shine in from behind the curtains. He poured them both a drink and they sat in silence for a while just sipping at glass after glass of the liquid. Finally, Murdoc broke the silence and put his glass down. "Tell me about this 'fiance' of your's," he said as he put his hands on her thighs, massaging them. She jumped a little, and sat her glass down. "Well," she said as she leaned in, lightly kissing his neck," he was the son of a Japanese business man my father dealt with regularly."

The satinist cooed with pleasure at the feeling of the plump lips on his neck. "Uhuhuh, keep going doll," he took in her scent. She smelled of apples and cinnamon. "My dad was bad with money," she moved up to his jawbone and sucked on it, leaving a tiny mark. "Of course being the nice man my ex-fiance's dad was, he made a deal with my father. 'let your daughter marry my son and we call it even' he said," she slowly was making her way into Murdoc's lap. "His son had always been infatuated with me, buying me candies as a child. writing me poems as a teenager. I never payed him attention with anything other than knowing his name and that he annoyed the fucking life out of me," her voice was starting to turn sour.

Her warm stockinged legs were at his sides, her hands lifting up his shirt. She spied his inverted cross tattoo and rubbed it. Murdoc looked down at the little tease and a lightbulb went off in his head. She had promised him a look at her's. He quickly flipped her on her back, him hovering over the tiny figure. He ran his hands up under her dress, slowly pulling her stockings down. She squirmed under him, bringing him great pleasure in the sight. He removed the stockings, all but one foot. He kissed her leg, making her quiver on the inside and out.

Murdoc smiled, lifting her legs up and kissing down the more he removed the rest of the stocking. he spied a bit of black around the ankle, squinting as he made out an inverted cross with some fancy jibberish underneath it. "Fear none," Abegael piped up. Murdoc smiled, showing his sharky teeth, and taking off her dress. She lay underneath him in nothing but a black see through set of undergarments. Something inside of Murdoc shook with desire. A desire that wanted to be fulfilled. unexpectedly he felt a pull at his pants. Looking down, he saw Abegael undoing his trousers.

"Expert are we?" he asked curiously. She shook her head as she tossed the denim to the side, the bump between his legs noticeable. "First time," she replied as if it was a given. Then yanked him in by his necklace again.

**Thank you fro reading! R&R please! C:**


	3. Nobody is Who They Seem to Be

**Author's note: This chapter is a lot shorter than I had intended it to be, but I think it still makes it's point in this condition. **

**Just to make this clear: This is not a "Sue" story, if you think it is, get out and don't waste your time reading this; Don't make the mistake of taking me as a first time writer. This may be my first Gorillaz slash I've written before, but that does NOT mean I'm not an experienced writer in the sense that even I know when something is too cliche for it's own health. My OC's are written in ways that make them seem perfect, but aren't at ALL. Everybody has a different sense of a writing style, and people who review shouldn't be so quick to judge on the way that I'm letting this story turn out.  
**

Murdoc leaned into the small girl, kissing her deeply, feeling her hungry tongue on his at every chance it could get. Whatever this woman was doing, it was working. Murdoc had never been this submissive and kind with anybody before. If it had been any other woman he would have torn into her long ago. Murdoc quickly unbutton her bra and slipped her panties off. The urge inside of him grew larger by the second. He cupped her small breasts in his hands and used his long tongue to it's advantage, playing with her nipples. She gasped, grabbing handfuls of his black mop top.

The silent motions made him quiver, and he leaned in to kiss her. She tugged him by the hair quickly, moving his head. Murdoc felt a tiny prick and then something close to ecstasy exploded in his veins. He took in a sharp breath of air. Every movement she made looked like slow motion and felt so overly good. Either he had suddenly lost his alcoholic touch and very little had gotten him where he needed... or... or he didn't know. It felt like his brain ran a million miles per hour whenever he tried to process a thought.

Abegael smiled at him, he smiled back. Atleast he thought so? It felt like it. Good enough for him. Yet again he leaned in trying to kiss her, when he suddenly felt himself with his back to the couch and Abegael sitting in his lap. His arms felt heavy, but he still wanted them to move. He wanted to hold onto her waist. He looked down at her. She grabbed his face and positioned it so that he was staring straight into her eyes. Had they always been this pink? He couldn't remember.

Their lips met and his mouth opened instinctively, feeling a tongue that tasted like warm candy moving with his. The more they kissed, the more his mouth started to become noticeably numbed. Yet, he felt like the whole entire thing tingled. Like something fuzzy was crawling across your leg after it had fallen asleep. He couldn't talk, he couldn't move, all he did was sit and watch as she made her motions. His eyelids growing heavier by the minute. Soon he felt himself hit the couch's cushions. But why? He didn't know, he didn't honestly care. All he wanted to do was sleep.

As his eyelids closed he saw Abegael sitting with her back facing him, her hair pulled up in a sloppy bun. He wanted to smile, but couldn't. He traced the loose curls as they fell onto her back with moonlight, and saw a scar going from her left shoulder to her right hip. Although it was faded and barely able to be seen unless you studied it. Maybe he was just seeing things? He didn't know anymore. The girl got dressed quickly infront of him, and walked out of the door, taking his sweater with her.

Murdoc closed his eyes as he watched the door shut. Sleep instantly took oveer his mind. What in Satan was happening to him? He didn't know. All he knew was he was tired and strangely the cushions beneath him felt a million times more soft than any other usual day.

Abegael looked around Murdoc's winnie, making sure every camera was hidden. She had already installed one in every other room of the house. Well, every room that didn't try to eat her, or wasn't a vast black hole. She smiled to herself, as she was engulfed into a black smog, slowly sinking into it.

"Did you complete the mission?" a person asked from behind the chair. Only the long brown hair was noticeable. "Yes," Abegael answered in a sing song voice. Quite well if I might say so myself, she thought. The figure raised a hand and waved her off quickly. Abegael walked off down the large black hall. She stopped abruptly, turning into a room with a large steel door covering the entrance. She closed it, spinning the lock around.

Abegael kicked her heels off, changing into a long silken gown. Much better. She sat at her vanity, brushing her hair and watching as the black curls turned into a vast sea of grey. She rubbed her yes and wiped off the makeup, watching as they turned back to their pink. She opened her mouth, making sure the teeth had returned back to the natural pointed daggers they were. She absolutely loathed having flattened teeth like the humans.

She sighed and walked over to the big bed of white she used to slumber in. The fluffy cushions and pillows swallowed her up and she shut her eyes and went into hibernation.


	4. I'm Watching You

**Author's note: this is another shortened chapter. I have several other chapters prepared for you. Working is taking out of my time, sadly. So posts may have a few days spaced with them... or maybe be 2+ in the same interval. On a side note, since I've had a reviewer think I personally attacked him in my last author's note I'm going to start personally replying to all reviews and posting them along with each chapter. And to people who read my reviews, I just want to make it clear that I did NOT attack this person. I had received more than just his review and another(along with PM's) warning me of the Sue risk. That is why I put it under a section with a label stating I was making things clear for ALL viewers, not just reviewers. So yeah, starting next chapter, any review or private message (depending on the content) will have a posted response written in the updates. For now... enjoy!****  
**

The next day when Murdoc awoke everything was hazy. He felt better than he had in ages. Slowly he arose from the couch and rubbed his neck, feeling a bruise and winced. When did Abegael leave? Oh yeah... he slightly remembered her walking away from him after... well what did happen? he looked down at himself seeing that still had his underwear on. Had they actually done anything?

He shook his head, not really caring at that point. He was just overly astounded by the sensation he was feeling. He looked down at his skin, noticing it wasn't as green as usual. Murdoc grumbled and started to slip his pants on. Then felt underneath the couch, finding a half empty bottle of alcohol. He sipped at it, then lifted it up to look at it. Strangely it tasted more bitter than anything he would have stocked in the house. He shrugged and stood up, still inhaling the liquid and went upstairs to get ready for the day.

"Muds?" he heard the familiar cockney accent from behind him. Murdoc turned around, grumbling in response and answered ever so nicely," what do you want two dents?" "Sumfing is different 'bout yew Muds," he crossed his arm and leaned against his door frame, licking the gap between his teeth. Murdoc grumbled and ran his fingers through his sharp fringe, mussing up his hair and then dismissing his comment. He was about to turn when 2D shouted at him again. "Noice bruise," he chuckled and slammed his door.

Bruise? Where? Murdoc made a sharp turn into the bathroom, looking into the mirror and noticing a large black bruise, with two tiny red holes just barely sunken into it. He leaned in, running his thumb over the holes, feeling a tremble erupt in his soul. What in the hell had happened to him? He didn't remember getting bitten by anything! He punched the mirror and stormed into the shower, practically ripping his clothing off.

* * *

Abegael sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. The long gray hair lay flat against her paled skin. The pink eyes dull in likeness to how they once used to burn with fire. Long ago... but that wasn't something she liked to think about. The scar might be faded, but the memories weren't even close to it. She spun around, and stared down at her legs. Various reminders of what once was covered the twigs. She reached a hand down and rubbed the tattoo, remembering the day she had decided to get it.

It was one of the first times she had went undercover. A man had payed her to take his friend out and make sure the body was never to be found. They had went on a date and by the time she left to meet him she was already very buzzed. The thought of what she did for a living detested her, but money was money. Abegael had ended up drunk out of her mind and had woken up with it. Surprisingly it didn't turn out half bad, with a few touch ups here and there.

The upside down cross had been added later, as a sign of putting her past behind her. Putting what she had done for millions of years into a void of nothingness. A void that filled the very ache in her heart of what she so badly wanted. She covered her porcelain face with her hands, feeling her nails dig in and a few drops of blood trickle before the wounds slowly but surely closed.

The sound of the vault doors opening jarred her out of he state of mind. Heels clacked as a long brown haired girl walked over in a black clad suit, staring at her with the eyes of hate. "How did it go?" she asked in a fierce voice. Abegael sighed," fine, so far the cameras haven't even been close to being discovered." It was true, Abegael had been watching the broadcasts for several weeks straight.

Abegael glanced over, drowning out the woman's voice. Murdoc was still asleep in his winnie. She liked watching him sleep. Murdoc Niccals was a very infatuating man. Sure she would have a fun time with him, but she was glad she hadn't slept with him. Oh no. years of practice had made it easy for her to do a good job at convincing him they had though. poison did crazy things to a person's body once it hit the blood stream. She licked her sharp teeth and seconds later her face was met with an abrupt smack.

"Are you fucking listening to me you little bitch?" the woman screamed in her face. Abegael grasped the side of her face, feeling the warm blood pool on the scratches from her long finger nails. She looked up, letting out a low growl. "Yes. I am," she snapped. "Good, then you'll have no problem doing some dirty work for me tonight. Get dressed and don't take long. I'm feeling impatient," the woman turned on her heel and left quickly.

Abegael took her hand from her cheek as the wounds closed. She picked her stool up and threw it against the wall, hearing the wood splinter. Today was just another average day, living the life of being Paula Cracker's personal bitch.


	5. Somebody That You Used to Know

**Review Replies **

**Noir's Revenge: Oh no! Not at all actually. I really like the style of reviewing that you do honestly. You know how to be completely constructively criticizing without crossing the line into being an asshole. I actually look forward to your reviews! ^^  
**

**Deta Asserve-Weaver Of Dreams: you never know! ;3 haha. I'm still trying to decide to end the story with possibility A or B.  
**

Abegael quickly dressed herself in a black tank top, and matching blalck straight legs, slipping on a pair of black shiny flats. She brushed out her hair and watched as the ebony locks quickly curled around her brush. The makeup was barely applied, considering she hated taking it off. What stared back in the mirror seemed approachable. One last thing though. She looked around her room and spotted it, pulling on the black sweater she had "borrowed" from Murdoc.

Her door was already spun open and she lightly grimaced at the sight, thinking of all the awful things in this hell hole of a house that could have gotten into her room. The giant spiders and failed attempt at 2D clones that Paula made ran rampant inside of this metal basement. She kept some of them upstairs inside of the actual house. But only the ones with noticeable differences. The others? Were left to rot inside of this huge metal jungle. Abegael was slightly frightened by the fact that Paula had become so obsessed with the blue haired singer.

Abegael slowly entered Paula's office, recieving the harsh commands through a very strained and angry voice. She sighed and walked out, turning to the right and practically gliding up the spiral stairs. The bright light made her cringe. All of the "okay" 2D clones looked up. They detested Paula as much as the real probably did, if not more. She smiled and walked through the kitchen, opening the garage door. There sat a shiny black car, only to be used on the most rare of occasions. This was her first time driving it in a while. Paula had made her go on a mission to get DNA samples from 2D. She had to practically overload him with her poison to get him out and to grab his hairbrush. The kid had a strong tolerance for poison for some reason?

She shook her head at the odd thought and grabbed the keys, starting the engine. The car turned on, she could barely hear the engine. Abegael sighed. She would much rather just appear and disappear. It was what she was used to. Driving and walking were obsolete to one who could just "magically" appear anywhere that their heart desired. She shook her head, the thought seemed ridiculous.

* * *

"Ello?" 2D answered the door. Murdoc was screaming profanity from behind him and things were flying from one doorway into another. "Bad day?" Abegael asked, raising an eyebrow. 2D nodded," he finks we oll messed wiv 'is alcohol cuz' it don't taste as good." A silent smile erupted throughout her being. Phase one was complete, she was finally starting to mess with his life in an unexpected way. Though the drunk Murdoc was fun, the sober one was something very different and special. She wondered what he was like before the alcohol took over his being.

Had Murdoc ever been a genuine good guy? Maybe not. She supposed everybody had their pasts and reasons for turning into what they were. He might be a total asshole, but his looks definitely made it easy to put the bad attitude aside. Soon her inner mood reflected itself on the outside, and she felt her lips pull into a devilish grin and she walked inside. Murdoc stopped tossing things once he saw the little figure appear in the doorway, her head peeking out as the ebony locks poured out of the sweater.

Murdoc grinned and chuckled lowly to himself. The chair he was about to throw was spared, and fell to the ground with a loud clunk. Noodle ran out from behind some rubble and quickly took refuge behind the lankly vocalist. Abegael was at Murdoc's side in seconds, fiddling with his turtleneck. She caught a quick glimpse of the punctures she had left him last time. The marks were starting to heal up slower and slower. This was a quick sign of a bad coming.

Paula would be happy to hear this report later tonight. "Where would you like to go tonight love?" Murdoc asked. Abegael had to admit, in the few weeks she had been mentally messing with him, his personality and looks had drastically changed. He was very pale and usually had bags underneath his eyes. Instead of being a total ass, he just had some edge to him. Usually he was quick to turn into a romantic when Abegael was around him. It was odd even to her.

Murdoc Niccals wasn't a romantic man. Murdoc Niccals wasn't a sober man. Murdoc Niccals wasn't a non-violent man. Slowly she began to wonder how much of this her poison had changed, and more of how much Murdoc himself had changed. The idea was very foreign, yet comforting on a very odd level. Whatever it was, it was working. "Let's go to the park tonight. The snow looks pretty against the stree lamps," she gave him a toothy grin as she tugged on his sweater once again.

Murdoc smiled and grab onto her as if he was desperately trying to hold onto the last female substance on the face of the planet. Abegael smiled, giggling as she usually did to play off the situation. She had never been one for lovey dovey affectionate things personally. Sure, she had intentionally kissed one man in her lifetime. That one man only. The man she had desperately waited for as his soul cycled over and over again. Each time, her coming to visit him. Each time, her coming to try and start a relationship with. However back in the day things happen way more discretely than they did in this century.

Abegael shook her head, trying to get herself off of the subject. Murdoc leaned in, nudging her face to the side with a kiss and their lips meeting. His lips felt extra hungry today for that relief of an unfulfilled fantasy. This would be a fun night.

**I'm going to be putting a poll after two more chapters have been posted. It's going to be to see who's heart you think will be won over by certain characters. One for Abegael and a separate for Murdoc also! I'll be posting the results along with the review responses up at the top of every chapter. So go ahead and get your brains thinking.. oh and that DOES mean things are going to be picking up quite fast within those two. c; bai.  
**


	6. I'm Taking You Somewhere

**Author's note: so as of TODAY, bum bum bum. I'm officially going to be posting polls. To see A) what direction you want this story to go with. And B) will Murdoc Live or Die. C: but yeaaaaaahhhh. (POLL IS AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE) Sorry, this one is a bit shortened too, but I'm planning on writing a LOOOONG next chapter for you to all enjoy and piss yourselves over the major fucking twist.**

The snow had finally stopped falling and the sun was setting quickly as they arrived at the tiny old park. The street lamps lit it up, making it appear almost fake. Abegael shut off the car, and stepped out. Murdoc climbed out, lighting up a cigarette. He inhaled and smiled as the smoke rolled from between his sharp teeth. She looked at him with a smile. His skin was barely greened anymore he was so pale compared to normal.

Abegael couldn't quite understand why is exactly it was that Paula wanted Murdoc dead. Sure, he wasn't always the easiest person to get along with. Sure, he had a huge drinking problem before this. Sure, he had been the reason she was booted from the band. Still though, Paula had been the one who went behind Stuart's back and slept with the satanic lad. All the rest of his issues belonged solely to himself. In her eyes he honestly wasn't the hardest person she'd be assigned to get rid of. Though.. the more time she spent with him the idea of his death pained her.

Murdoc would always be a drunken cocky man, but aside from all those things he wasn't such a bad person. She could think of was worse people she'd encountered in her millions of years of existence. Particularly her ex-fiance.. sure, the last couple of thousands of years she had to lie about where she was in her life. The fiance though, that was not a lie. At one point in time she really had owned one. She was really ready to give up all (if not most) of her power for him and to start an actual life. Though the others were not happy about it at all when they found out about it. They had turned him against her and sold her out. She had been stripped of almost everything, her title being the biggest one. He was such a stupid human for believing he would get anything out of turning her in.

Abegael sighed and looked away from Murdoc, realizing she had been staring at him this whole time. The death of her fiance was still a very sore subject for her. Not because she missed him, but because that day marked the end of everything she had grown used to being. She looked down at her shoes and watched as the snow melted off her skin. "You alright love?" she heard Murdoc's voice in her ear, accompanied by his hand on her shoulder. Abegael nodded and looked up at him with a smile. "Just waiting for you to finish Muds," she stuck her tongue out playfully.

A set of warm lips touched her's and she held her breath in. She could feel his hot breath hitting her face just barely. The scent of his cologne tingled her nose and she leaned back in, stealing more kisses off of him. Lately it felt as if she had almost craved an affectionate touch from him. Even though.. a kiss was as far as she every went. Ever. Her poison made it easy to help people hallucinate into thinking they had fulfilled their every desire with her. But.. the way just his presence made her shudder deeply tempted her more every meeting.

Abegael pushed herself off of him," hey, I want to take you somewhere." Murdoc skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he questioned. She dug into the pockets of the jacket and pulled out a piece of cloth she usually used to wipe the blood off his neck when she bit him. "Close your eyes!" she chirped at him. He smiled and his long tongue flicked over his lips as she blindfolded him. "Be careful," she said caringly as she led him into the car and started the engine.

**Review and don't forget the poll guys! (POLL AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE)  
**


	7. Baby Baby, It'll All Be Okay

**Author's note: Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long. Ive been busy with college and moving into my new apartment. You never really realize how much it sucks to grow up until you're in that position. (POLL STILL AVAILABLE ON MY PAGE)**

Abegael smiled as she pulled out of the snow covered drive and started on her path. She was taking Murdoc back to Paula's house. At this time of night the bitch was usually too drunk to ever stand up properly, let alone realize a certain Murdoc Niccals would be walking around. Hopefully she could convince all of the clones upstairs that it would be alright. She turned up the radio, putting an iPod Paula had given her on random. She looked over at Murdoc, noticing he was stirring.

"_I don't have to sell my soul_  
_He's already in me_  
_I don't need to sell my soul_  
_He's already in me_"

Murdoc was making a strange face, so she reached over. No point in taking him back for what she wanted if he was only going to be annoyed the whole entire time there. She pressed the next button, hoping that something "better" in his eyes would start playing.

"_It has passed midnight, I can't fall into sleep don't know why_  
_What you said tonight, heartbroken_  
_Turn the music on, I don't want to listen to love songs_  
_Try to find myself, clean my head_"

Abegael looked over, noticing him sitting there peacefully. Maybe he wasn't annoyed and just readjusting himself? She shook her head and carefully pulled into the driveway, pausing to look around. Paula might be a paranoid ninny, but one thing she didn't do was install cameras into the garage and she had to give her some credit for not reaching that point. It was already bad enough that the only room without them was the one Abegael had taken as her's. She took another scope around and then decided to help Murdoc from the car. He took her hand, his whole body heated. "Are you okay?" she asked calmly.

"Hm? Oh yes! Just a bit dizzy love," Murdoc grunted. Abegael frowned, leading him through the door and hearing the door dinging as the security alarm rang. She quickly shut it off, realizing if she were to step another foot the camera would capture the two together. She grunted, taking hold of him quickly. "Don't take any sudden breathes!" she yelled quietly and she grabbed onto him tightly and the black fog engulfed them. He took in a sharp breathe, wiggling in her hold and choking as they appeared in her room.

"Bloody 'ell! Wot was that?" he ripped the blindfold off and looked around, puzzled as he was still gasping for air. She panicked, not knowing how to explain it. "Um, it was just something from outside. A factory, ya' know? Smog and the sorts," she nervously smiled. She watched as he shook his head violently and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it and calming down. He sat on her bed and huffed, leaning over his legs.

Abegael plugged her iPod back in, hoping it might calm the mood back down, her facing turning red at the thought. The radio hummed as she plugged it into the jack. The song slowly starting up. She walked over to Murdoc, staring at him as she saw one his bad moods setting in. "I've got a surprise for you," she smiled as she stood just inches in front of him.

"_I was angry when I met you_  
_I think I'm angry still_  
_We can try to talk it over_  
_If you say you'll help me out_"

His eyes perked up at the sudden explosion of the song. "Oh? And wot would that be?" he flicked his smoke. "Well," she tried dragging it out, thinking of a way to start this.

"_Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_No need to fight_  
_Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_We'll be alright_"

Abegael leaned down, kissing him, and smiling. Maybe this would be their night. She was tired of living this existence she had created for herself. This prison she had been damned into. The life she had lost and the new one she had gained. Well, if you could even call this a life. She took her jacket off, leaning in for another kiss. Murdoc chuckled," uhuhuh."

"This is the noise that keeps me awake  
My head explodes and my body aches  
Push it, make the beats go harder  
Push it, make the beats go harder"

Murdoc wrapped his arms around her, bringing her down to the bed with him, and laying her on her back. Abegael flushed with nervousness, her heart going crazy. Was she truly ready to do this?

**Songs in order of appearance:**

**The Stone Roses - I Wanna Be Adored  
Toyo Tsutsuli - Dancing Alone  
Garbage - Push It (continues onto the next chapter)  
**

**Thanks! Review and don't forget about the poll on my page!  
**


	8. Two of Hearts

**Author's Note: Hey all! Sorry for yet another stalled update. College life becomes a little insane after a while. So I've noticed even though I promised review replies I've been neglecting to post said replies, so I'll do it now, considering my favorite author from this site actually reviewed my story. Ontop of that, I'll be posting poll results (AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE). Which you may want to vote on if you haven't so far! This story is more than likely going to be ending within... I'd say three chapters? Maybe two. This was originally started as a test run to see if I was cut out to write Gorillaz fanfic. Also, if the last chapter gets enough reviews/hits I may consider writing another story to explain what happens afterwards (; **

**Poll Results: (I do have to say, these results interested me)  
He's living: 40%  
Horror: 20%  
Drama: 20%  
He's Dying: 20%  
**

**Review Replies:  
**

**Chad: I feel as if you're a musician maybe? I hope this chapter satisfies your want until I'm able to update next time. Nice name and keep reading to find out what happens next! Thanks for the review sweetheart.  
Hell's-FunnyHome: Thanks for the review! I've been having a bit of trouble trying to find the proper time to tell her whole back story, so I've decided that the next chapter's outline will be able to properly express it. Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy it if you continue.**

* * *

Abegael could feel his long tongue moving from her mouth to her neck. The beat of the music making the moment heavier. He heart pounded as she fought with herself over what she ached for.

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_Please don't ask me why_  
_I want to see you happy_  
_I want to see you shine"_

The music reminded her of something as she ran fingers over a side of his neck. Little diverts were under her fingers from the numerous times she had lured him in and just poisoned him to get out of these situations. She was tired of being afraid. Fuck! She just wanted to get this over with. She felt her grip tighten around his neck as he tensed up.

_"Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_Don't be uptight_  
_Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_We'll stay up all night"_

She felt tears well up in her eyes as her clothing slowly slipped off. What was her problem? Why was she becoming so emotional. Murdoc stood up abruptly, turning off the light. Abegael curled up under the covers and waited, soon feeling his lips retake their place. His long nails trailed on her skin, cutting it like paper. She shook, goosebumps forming where his rough hands touched. She could hear him lightly cackling at her reaction. This was it, she was doing it and there was no backing down.. was there? No.

_"C'mon push it, you can do it_  
_C'mon prove it, nothing to it_  
_C'mon use it, let's get through it_  
_C'mon push it, you can do it"_

I CAN DO IT, Abegael shouted to herself, reaching up and pulling Murdoc down. Their lips roughly touched, their tongues meeting in a frenzy. He snaked his arms around, pulling their bare bodies together. She let out a low moan, feeling him smile at the reaction. Murdoc bit her tongue and lay her back down, grabbing her thighs as he climbed between them. His soft member touched against her thigh and she gasped, making him smile even more as he made his way closer.

_"Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_Don't be uptight_  
_Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_We'll stay up all night"_

Murdoc pinned her arms down as he began to slowly slide inside of her, feeling her tense up. He looked down at her, confused. She bit her lip and opened her legs more. He bit her neck as he roughly forced himself further in. She stifled a scream, not wanting to let him on about her drugged lies she had been feeding him. The initial pain of her innocence breaking was brief, unlike the stories she had heard from above. Of course, it had been very sinful to commit an act on the level she was hitting. Abegael relaxed, feeling the pain fade quickly into pure bliss.

_"Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_Don't be uptight_  
_Don't worry baby (don't worry baby)_  
_We'll stay up all night"_

His grip tightened around her wrists as she began to squirm at the foreign feeling. Why was this such a shunned pleasure, when it was so incredibly good feeling? Murdoc quicken his pace as she wrapped her legs around him, urging him to keep going. "L-love... I'm gonna.. ya know if you keep doing that," he said through a hoarse voice, trying to manage breathing. She nodded," I know." She closed her eyes, yanking his hair and biting into his neck, her teeth growing their points back. Murdoc let out a yelp, his body tensing up as she felt him come to the point of climax.

_"Push it_  
_Push it_  
_Push it_  
_Push it_  
_Push it"_

Murdoc gripped onto her hips as she took her teeth out of his neck. he panted, wiping sweat from his brow. Abegael climbed off of him, kissing him one last time before he put his pants back on. This was it. She had done it. Something she had wanted for a very long time. Abegael smiled, looking down at her scratched legs... but why did she feel this overwhelming sense of bliss? She looked over at Murdoc. Why did she have these urges to just keep him here?

* * *

Abegael smiled, looking down at a picture frame. She had her arms tightly around Murdoc, and he had this less than amused look on, trying to shade his eyes from the camera's flash. They had began to spend extended amounts of time together since the night of, well, her loss of innocence. She blushed at the thought. However, his band members weren't delighted at the fact, always angry when he would finally return after weeks of staying in Abegael's room.

Abegael sighed, setting it down. Her feelings for him had become misconstrued. He was a client after all, and that's the way she strictly tried to make it. Many times had she swallowed her pride as she did Paula's dirty work. She grabbed onto her stomach, covering her mouth. Her stomach turned as she rushed to the toilet, vomiting. She teared up, retching one more time before brushing her teeth. She knew at any moment Paula would be asking her to complete her mission. To... to kill Murdoc. She spit out her toothpaste, sitting back down on her bed.

Her stomach had become very sensitive in the last two months. Abegael sighed. Stress was finally starting to get to her. Heels tapped, waking her from her daydreams of Murdoc. She looked up, seeing Paula there. "Final mission," she stated, throwing and envelope at her and walking out. Abegael picked it up, feeling the heaviness as she pulled out a gun. The brushed black metal gleaming in her bedroom light.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed yourself. Leave a review if you feel up to it (; and don't forget to vote in the poll if yo haven't already (AVAILABLE ON MY PROFILE). Bai!**

Music: Garbage - Push It


	9. Some Kind of Nature

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Well here it is guys, after almost a month's wait. I sat and thought on this for a long time before I actually ever finished this chapter. It's the LAST one. I hope you guys enjoyed reading with me through the tranformation of the original plot to now. I may do another follow up story.. but as to what, I guess you'll have to read on and find out what it would have to do with. (;**

**Much love, Midnight**

* * *

Abegael stared down at the shiny black barrel of the gun. Tears fell onto the dried grass of the summer night. Tonight was it. Tonight was the night she would have to kill Murdoc. She grit her teeth and let out a growl, tossing the gun in front of her rain boots. Her head fell into her hands. Why was this thought so hard for her to process? She had survived being damned from heaven. She had survived the fall. The betrayal that landed her into this mess of a "life". She should be able to do this after all… shouldn't she? No. No she shouldn't. You never killed the ones… the ones you… you…

Abegael stood up abruptly, bending over and using a tree for leverage as she vomited on the grass. She loved Murdoc, and there was no use in her denying it any longer. This was the cold hard fact. She was tired of running from who she was. Tired of running from what she wanted. She could never do to Murdoc what her once fiancé had done to her. He had traded in the secret of their marriage for what he thought would be a guarantee into heaven. Boy was he wrong. One thing you never did was betray an angel. Or try to get a guarantee into heaven. Thanks to him she was stuck living this life of a fallen angel. The live of an outcast. Even Lucifer himself had wanted her. Nobody did.

One thing she was sure of was the fact that she needed to get out of this situation, and fast at that. She couldn't take waking up to instant vomiting and the constant headaches from stress anymore. She placed a hand over her stomach. Why were you acting so weird lately? She sighed, going back to the swings and picked her iPod up from the ground, turning it on one last time. Abegael hit shuffle, setting it down on the swing one last time. The beat picked up as she reached for the gun.

"_Stand alone in the world,_

_Spread her arms against the night,_

_Lose her faith in her heart,_

_And in her mind,_

_Cried out loud against the storm,_

_Her eyes looked like she was still born,_

_Flashes divide her heaven,_

_Like her frozen heart"_

Abegael's lips twitched as her hand froze. How relevant. She sighed, sitting down and folding her legs.

"_Where she's come from years ago._

_With all these caresses in her mind?_

_What the hell,_

_Makes her lovely eyes so blind?_

_Cried out loud against the time,_

_On her journey through this world,_

_She's so fragile,_

_Like a flower in the wind"_

Blind? What had I been blinded of all these years? This was something she often found herself wondering. She had shut herself off from emotions soon after her banishment. Something she had been blind of all these years. Emotions. They still existed inside of her. Still festered, still made her squirm every time Murdoc would put an arm around. Still made her blush every time he locked eyes with her. Still made her heart flutter every time he placed his lips against her's. Oh god. She grabbed her stomach and placed a hand over her mouth. Her stomach churned.

"_At the end of the world,_

_I wish she could find her love,_

_And with him she should go back,_

_To paradise,_

_Thousand years and thousand nights,_

_She couldn't believe in the light,_

_But her frozen heart starts beating again"_

Him. Murdoc. The light you evoked inside me every time you were near. Tears flooded her eyesight. Her stomach made a sharp turn, making her spew sick on the ground. She curled into a ball, holding her legs close. This was the worst day of her life. Worse than the day of her betrayal. The iPod clicked as the next song began to play a melody she was very familiar with. Not now, she thought to herself, knowing the lyrics would kill her mode of peace.

"_It might not be the right time,_

_I might not be the right one,_

_But there's something about us I want to say,_

_Cause there's something between us anyway"_

She sobbed loudly, burying her face into the hardened dirt. All of the courage she had built up had broken. She couldn't do it. She couldn't kill the man she loved. The man she wanted so badly for a long while.

"_I might not be the right one,_

_It might not be the right time,_

_But there's something about us I've got to do,_

_Some kind of secret I will share with you"_

I've got to do something she thought. I can't just lay here crying. I can't just abandon everything I've been handed. I have to do SOMETHING. She sniffled, trying to stifle any sobs back and regain the courage she one held onto like a force of life.

"_I need you more than anything in my life,_

_I want you more than anything in my life,_

_I'll miss you more than anyone in my life,_

_I love you more than anyone in my life "_

_Abegael slowly pulled herself up, smashing the iPod in her hands. She needed Murdoc. Paula needed her first. Paula was her boss. Her stomach twisted as she shakily stood, wobbling to the car. She needed to do something, and fast. Abegael took a sharp breath, starting the car and driving_

* * *

_Abegael sipped her drink, staring down at the little pink square. Just what she had thought. She put her head to the steering wheel and drove away from the tiny gas station, heading towards Murdoc. This was it. This was the last day she would let herself suffer for any reason. This was the day she actually made a life. A life that wasn't in Heaven, a life that wasn't on Earth living as scum._

_Kong had never looked so grim to her. Even the graveyard on a normal day would make her chuckle. She sighed, walking into the garage. She could hear Murdoc fast asleep. The door of the Winnie glided open as she entered quietly. She could see Murdoc passed out on his bed, his mouth agape. Abegael walked over to him, pushing his face up and his mouth closed, kissing him for the last time. She cocked the gun, staying still as he moved around. She smiled, hiding the gun in her pocket. "Abe-Abegael, what the bloody hell are you doing here? It's five in the morning!" he yawned. An instant smiled spawned across her face as he stomach once against churned. _

_This hurt. Hurt in ways she wished would have never happened upon her. She pulled out the square, tossing it in his lap. He picked it up, long nails cover the screen. Murdoc pulled his head up in shock, mouth opening. Abegael brought the gun up and closed her eyes as she aimed it to his forehead. "I'm sorry," was all she said before she pulled the trigger, dissolving into a black fog before she could see what the bullet had done._

* * *

_The sea air stung her nose as a wave rolled over. The salted mist had become a norm to her. She looked down as the fabric of her dress rippled. Rio was the perfect place to make a new life in her eyes. She had not a care and all the wealth in the world now thanks to the business she had started off of the money she earned from her previous, less satisfying job. Abegael put a hand to shade the sun from her eyes as she picked up two ice cream cones, bending down and handing them to the two black haired children at her knees. "Jude don't eat your's too fast again," she winked at her son. "Here you go Laura, it should cool you down," she wrapped the cone in a napkin, handing it to her daughter._

_Laura smiled, her green skin glowing in the sunlight. She looked over at Jude, a warm smile splashing across her face. Every time she looked at her children she could think of nothing more than Murdoc. Every year they grew more and more like him. Laura had his cocky attitude. Jude had his looks, almost exactly like Murdoc, minus the long nose he once owned. They had decided to go on a stroll down the beach today to celebrate their good grades in school. It had taken her a long time, but she was finally able to find a good home teacher for them that spoke bother the native tongue of Rio and British English._

_Abegael watched as they ran off, their bathing suits sparkling in the sunlight as they kicked up sand. Laura stopped for a second. Abegael frowned, Laura had troubles with her feet working properly since birth. She walked over to her, noticing the tears streaking down her face. "Oh angel," Abegael bent down, picking her up and getting bumped into. "Hey!" she turned around. The man stopped, looking back at her. Abegael's eyes widened as she realized who it was. Murdoc. She looked around, noticing the submarine docked near them. He must still be having troubled with the pirated. Murdoc squinted, walking slowly towards her. "Hey… wait a second, I know you," he became close to her. Laura buried her head into Abegael's chest, Jude walking closer to her, and tugging her free hand. _

"_I'm afraid there's no way that's possible. I have no friends who would have business in a place like this. Now you should learn some manners and stop running. For Satan's sake, you could have hit my daughter," she huffed, turning on her heel. There was no way she was going to do this. No way she would let him know that the positive test she had thrown at him stayed that way. No way she could face the fact that she hadn't indeed killed him the day she had told herself that he was dead and never coming back. No way she would ever be a Mrs. Niccals. This was it. She would never let him know, never let him know her. Never let him know her story. Never let him know his children._

_**Thanks guys! It's been fun. I hoped you enjoyed the story for what it was. My first shot at a Gorillaz fanfic. I'm currently working on a Gorillaz crossover, with what... who knows (;**  
_

_**Maybe there should be more after this? Dunno. Leave a review/comment letting me know what you think.  
**_

* * *

Music in order of appearance:

Blutengel - Frozen Heart

Daft Punk - Something About Us


	10. Extra! Extra! Sequel Alert!

Hello all! I'm posting this to inform you all that I **WILL** soon be starting a sequel to this that does include a **lot** of Murdoc! It will less involve Abegael and more of his children realizing who they are and coming to terms with their mother and going on a search to find their father! For all of those interested it will be entitled "**Living Secrets**". Going to be loaded up with a bunch of feels (for those of you who like emotionally tearing stories) AND a lot of his twins (Laura and Jude). It's going to basically be recounting their lives up to a certain age and then transition into them wanting to find Murdoc and find out why their mother had kept them a secret for so many years.

Until then, bye! xx


End file.
